Caught!
by Lady Knight of Kennan
Summary: What would have happened to Alanna's determination if she and Thom had been caught before she finished her page years? **5th Chappy here!!** R&R please every1!!!!
1. Caught in the Act

Caught! Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters and some of the parts in this chapter belong to Tamora pierce, and I have no money, so don't bother sueing!  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
A/N: Most of this chapter will be from the book directly, but some of it is mine. The rest will be original. The beginning of The First Adventure is when this story starts, but I assure you, it is one of a kind. (Hopefully. If anyone else has done this b4, I am sry…. But I didn't copy.)  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
  
  
Maude let go of the twins. …. She rocked back on her heels. She looked old and tired. "I have seen many things I do not understand," she whispered finally. "Many things-" The healing woman sighed. "Very well. Tomorrow Thom and I go to the City of the Gods."  
  
Four months later, with Alanna in the Palace…  
  
One day Duke Gareth called her out of class to come and see her. Confused, she went to meet him  
  
He handed her a letter. "Can you explain this?"  
  
Alanna scanned the much-blotted parchment. It was from her father. The letter was short, saying only that he trusted Thom would continue to do well.  
  
Luckily she had her story planned. Looking up, she shrugged, her face a little sad. "He forgets, you see, I don't think he's ever been able to tell my brother and I -"  
  
"My brother and me," corrected the duke.  
  
"My brother and me apart," she crossed her fingers and tried to guess. "I don't think he even let his majesty know when we were born."  
  
The Duke thought this over and nodded. "You're right-he didn't. He hasn't changed." The man sighed. "I hope your brother does as well as you. If your father cannot tell you apart, at least he can be proud of both his sons."  
  
Alanna hung her head, hating herself for having to lie to someone like Duke Gareth. "Thank you, your Grace." She left the room, hating lying, and hating having a father who didn't care. She hoped that Thom was doing as well, and that he was able to lie as well as she had.  
  
The City of the Gods, that same week  
  
A young boy, a messenger by the looks of him, came looking for Thom of Trebond in the middle of the second class of the afternoon: Magic. The messenger hurriedly to the teacher and bowed to her, before delivering his message. As he whispered into her ear hastily, her eyebrows grew closer together and she frowned.  
  
As he was leaving she made the announcement. "Will Thom of Trebond please go to the office of the mother priestess." Thom, sitting in the back, trying futilely to ignore the young girls giggling and looking at him with googly eyes, was surprised, but intrigued at the request. He stood and collected his belongings that he had with him and left the classroom, pondering what the head priestess could want with him.  
  
He entered her office, and bowed, before sitting in a chair in front of her desk. "You wanted to see me, Head Mother?" she stared at him for a while, before producing a small piece of parchment, with familiar writing scrawled on it.  
  
"Can you explain this?" she asked him sternly, glaring at him. He looked over the letter, and felt his heart drop into his stomach. It was from his father, and it told the head mother of the convent that he hoped his daughter, Alanna, was doing well in her lessons to become a woman. He gulped, not prepared for this. He racked his mind, searching for a believable answer as to why his father would ever call him a girl.  
  
"Ummmm…" he started lamely.  
  
"I think I can guess what this is pertaining to," she said to him, standing behind her desk, looking particularly menacing. "If I find that I am correct, heads will roll." She threatened.  
  
Thom gulped audibly, and tried to shrink back in the small wooden chair. He knew then that they had been found out, and it would all be over before there was a chance to begin. The head Mother continued, still staring hard at the young boy in front of her. "I am inclined to believe that either you are a female, pretending to be a male for what ever reason, or your father is insane, and it should be noted to me if that is so. Now, as I have it on good authority that your father is in very good health, I will ask you one more time. Please explain this letter." She took one final glare at him before sitting back in her chair behind her desk. There she sat, waiting for his answer.  
  
Thom was at a loss. Should he tell her that his father was insane? It didn't seem likely that he would believe that. Then what was he supposed to do? Give up Alanna and tell this very scary person that there was a girl at the palace training to be a knight? Some hoe, he didn't think that Alanna would appreciate that very much. Then what to do? This woman needed some excuse to the letter. He couldn't just say his father was absentminded. Could he?  
  
"Well, you see," he began, squirming in his seat a bit. " My father has never been very good at keeping track of my brother and me and…" He paused, unsure how to word it. "Well, he sometimes seems to think that I'm a girl!" He looked up, smiling, at the head mother of the convent. Her only answer was to glare back at him. She opened a drawer in her desk and Thom's heart skipped a beat. She pulled out another piece of parchment and set it on her desk. This one was thinker than the letter had been, and seemed to be a formal notice of something.  
  
"I took the liberty of requesting your birth records from the palace; you and your sister's." She looked at Thom, and he cringed and shrank back in his chair, knowing that all was lost for both him and Alanna. 


	2. Accusations

Caught!  
  
Chapter Two: Accusations  
  
Disclaimer: yatta yatta yattta!! You all know that none of these ppl belong to me! If I owned them, would I be writing fanfiction?! I don't think so!! I would be working on Lady Knight!!!!! R&R plz!!  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
"As you all know, the Code of Chivalry is unforgiving to all nobles, knights especially. It is too hard on you young people to believe that you must always protect honor above everything else!"  
  
"But Sir Myles," protested Prince Jonathan, "the Code was designed for nobles to protect something that they did treasure above everything else, their Honor. It's the most important thing in our lives"  
  
Alanna had been listening to this same discussion for four months, but she never tired of this class. Myles of Olau was the best teacher she knew. It seemed to her, even if she did disagree with him about the Code, he knew everything about adults, and was happy to explain it to her when she asked. He was her favorite teacher, and would do anything to show it to him. She always wanted to make him proud, and she feared what him, and all of her friends, would do if they ever found out about her disguise. Her mind was suddenly called back to class when Jonathan and Myles began debating the different views on a nobles honor. She smiled and shook her head, then got back to paying attention as Myles finished the debate, and began to write on the bored about one particular battle a few hundred years ago. This class was never boring.  
  
Just as the bell for the history with Myles was about to ring, Timon, Duke Gareth's personal manservant came into the room in a flury. He walked quickly up to Myles without excusing himself and whispered ferverantly into the knight's ear. Myles frowned slightly, but nodded when Timon was finished. As Timon was leaving, he turned back to the class.  
  
"Alan of Trebond?" he called and Alanna looked up at him. He looked strange; confused, but distressed. "will you please go and see the Duke now? Timon tells me it is of the utmost importance." Myles didn't smile at her as he usually did when they talked, but continued to keep that strange look on his face. Alanna nodded, and collected her bag. She walked to the door, where Timon was waiting. He looked scared, and would not meet Alanna's eyes as she walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Timon?" she asked gently, after walking a short way with no one talking. He flinched, but said nothing. "Timon, have you any idea why the Duke wants to see me during a class?" Timon didn't answer, but looked at her for a moment sadly, as if it would be the last time he saw her, and then looked away, leading her to the door at the end of a hall. It was a door Alanna knew well. The pages trainer, Duke Gareth of Naxon. Alanna shivered involuntarily, but had no idea why. Timon opened the door and shooed her in, but Alanna noted that he did not follow her into the room. As the door closed behind her, she looked around the office. The Dike was sitting in his chair behind his desk, and he looked angry. To her surprise, Coram sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, looking miserable. Alanna was confused, but worried. What was going on? Had someone figured out her secret?!  
  
"Y- Your Grace, you wanted to see me?" she stuttered. He didn't answer directly, but stood up, with a piece of parchment in his large hand. Alanna looked at Coram for an answer, but he was slouching the chair looked dejected. He wouldn't meet her eyes, and that worried Alanna more than anything.  
  
"Sit down Alan." The Duke said icily. Alanna sat in the chair gingerly. What was going on? She wondered wildly. "I received a very interesting letter today. A letter from the Head Priestess in the City of the Gods." He paused to look Alanna over, and she met his eyes with terror. What had Thom done to attract attention!? "This letter held some very interesting news. News about your brother, and you." He walked around the desk to stand in front of Alanna, and she backed into the chair as far as it would go. She didn't like where this was going. "I believe that your brother has been masquerading as someone that he is not, and so have you, Alanna!" he was livid now, his face getting very red and blotchy. He said nothing after that, but he didn't have to. Alanna felt his eyes on her, and looking down helped none. She gave a small squeak.  
  
"I-" she started explaining, but a knock on the door interrupted her.  
  
"Enter." The duke said quietly.  
  
She looked behind her, as the door opened and gasped. Her brother, looking miserable and humiliated walked in, an old woman behind him, wearing the same expression as the Duke. Alanna met her brother's eyes, and knew before he even spoke that things were going to get ugly, and fast. Thom sat in a chair next to Alanna and kept hi head down. The Duke looked at both of them for a while, and then began to speak.  
  
"In all of my years as a master of pages, and as a nobleman, I have never heard of such a atrocity! A girl, pretending to be a male to become a page, then a knight in the palace of Tortall. It is unheard of, and I am ashamed to have not seen it earlier. A female has her place in life, and should be taught that place even as a child. That this sort of thing happened means that you were raised by barbarians who would trade their own honor to humor a girl-child with ludicrous dreams." He spoke with short, clipped words, but they all heard every word in the silent room. Coram shifted uncomfortably at the last comment. Alanna knew that that had hurt him, and she died inside for causing everyone here so much pain. She knew it was all her fault, and sank lower and lower as the Duke went on. "I will personally se to it that the two of you will be sent home, where your father will be informed of you actions, and he will take the proper punishment courses needed. I myself would not be surprised if you were both disowned." He said disgustedly, turning to sit back at his desk. Alanna wailed inside. She knew that all of this was her fault, and wanted to make it right.  
  
"Your Grace," she started quietly. The pages trainer stiffened, and turned to glare at her.  
  
"Yes, girl?" he said, slamming as much scorn into 'girl' as was humanly possible. She cringed, and then continued.  
  
"Please sir, it- it wasn't Thom's fault. He never wanted to do it. It was my idea." She stuttered, trying to get it out. The duke looked at the two of them with distaste.  
  
"It does not matter who came up with such a ridiculous idea. What matters is you both went through with it, and disgraced yourselves as nobles." He turned again, and sat at his desk looking at the two children sit in those uncomfortable chairs, miserable and frightened. He wished that it hadn't been Alan. Alan was the most promising page among the lot, the Duke knew. Now, however, things were different. He was a she, and females could not fight for the crown. It was unheard of, and shameful to the empire. He inwardly sighed though. He wished it had been anyone but Alan. He looked back at the twins, who looked exactly the same at the moment. They had their heads down, ashamed it seemed. Good, thought the Duke furiously. The girl should be ashamed to show her face. To think, a female being a knight. It was absurd.  
  
"you may both leave. I want you to spend tonight in Alan- Alanna's room tonight, and you will leave at first light tomorrow morning." He told them sternly, and watched as the girl and boy bowed without meeting his eyes and left the room. Coram got up to follow, but the Duke called him back.  
  
"Yessir, Your Grace?" he stammered, looking at the floor, wringing his hands in front of him.  
  
"Coram Smithyson, I declare you unfit for guard duty at any post in this country, and advise you to learn some honor before doing anything else. What you were thinking teaching a girl our fighting arts is unknown to me, but I will see to it that your carelessness does not infect any more of my king's soldiers. Go now, to Alan's room, and you will travel with them to Trebond." He turned his back on the man, who bowed clumsily and left the office. The Duke of Naxen looked out his office window, thinking of the atrocity that had just been uncovered, and wondering how the king and the girl's father would react to the news. He returned to his desk then to continue work on a letter to Lord Alan of Trebond, his thoughts about these twins swirling through his mind.  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
When Alanna and Thom reached her rooms they went in, followed shortly by Coram and then bolted the door in case any of her friends chose to investigate why she had been called out of class.  
  
Alanna immediately went to her bed and sat down, tears already welling in her eyes. The disgrace, the horrible looks from the Duke, everything just then was too much, and she had no idea how worse it would get. Thom sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Coram stayed in his own room, giving the twins time to talk.  
  
Alanna finally managed to croak out, "What happened Thom?" Thom shook his head before answering.  
  
"Father wrote the head priestess a letter," he told her, his own voice cracked and beyond sobbing. "He asked how 'Alanna' was doing in her studies." He shook his head. "Ironic to think that the only time our father noticed us, was when we had been counting on him not." He said dryly, and Alanna nodded mutely.  
  
"So the head mother brought you all the way here?" she mused allowed. Thom nodded.  
  
"It was a fun trip too," he stated sarcastically. "Prepare for an even better one tomorrow. The head priestess is traveling back with us to get back to the City of the Gods. She is horrible." Thom lay back on the bed, sighing loudly. "We're in trouble Alanna." He told her.  
  
Alanna started at the sound of her name. It had been so long since someone had actually called her Alanna. Coram never called her by her name, under her own orders. She had felt it too risky. Little did it help, she told herself now. Banging on the door brought her back to her senses.  
  
"Alan?" someone, it sounded like Gary, called. Alanna shrank back from the door, ashamed to confront anyone.  
  
More hands started to pound on the door, calling for Alan to come out at once.  
  
"NO!" Alanna called back from across the room. "Go away!"  
  
"Alan, let me in now," the Prince said from the other side of the door.  
  
Alanna looked at Thom. He was staring at her wide eyed, shaking his head forcefully. His message was clear. No one should come in now.  
  
"Go away Highness," Alanna called back. There was a sharp intake of breaths form the other side, and then the prince spoke again.  
  
"Alan, I am commanding you. Let me in at once." Jon sounded worried, and hurt at her refusal, but Alanna couldn't let them see her. Coram came out of his room then, looking at the door, then down to Alanna sitting on the floor facing it.  
  
"You'll have to face them sometime youngling," he told her softly, and Alanna saw that he had red, swollen eyes.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "I can't". She told him despairingly.  
  
"They'll have wanted to hear it from you missus," he added, before going back to his own room.  
  
The banging on the door continued, as did the shouting for her to come out. She looked at Thom and slowly got up from the carpet and headed just as slowly towards the door. She reached it, and unlatched the bolt slowly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She opened the large oak door inch by inch, and faced her only friends in the world.  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
A/N: heeeeey everybody!! How u all been doin!!?!? I hope that you liked this chapter!! I was thinking that I need a few reviews to continue tho!! I need to know what you all think should happen next!!!!! So, pleeeaaase review this story!! Tell me what you honestly think!! I would even not mind come constructive critisim!! It all helps ppl!! So jus please review if you want the story to continue!!  
  
I would also like to thank my muse for this chapter, who all of a sudden pounced on me and gave me all of my ideas!! TY!! Annnndd….  
  
To Jilla Kala, Dreoilin, Danny, Eri, and Magix Pawn, thank you sooooo much for your revewis and I hope that you all (everyone reading this!!) like this story/chapter!!!! Now REVIEW!!! 


	3. Conversations and Traveling

Caught!  
  
Chapter Three: Conversations and Traveling  
  
Disclaimer: this is really getting old… *monotone voice * I do not own anything in this story except the plot.  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
Alanna opened the door to her room, to the protests of Thom on the bed, and faced her friends.  
  
Jon was in front, looking down at Alanna, who had her head down, her flaming copper locks hiding her face from view. "Alan?" he started. Alanna made a strange noise at this, but said nothing, and continued to keep her head down. Jon placed a hand under her chin and forced her to face him and the rest of her friends that stood behind him. He drew a sharp breath when he saw her.  
  
Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes were swollen from crying, and she looked altogether miserable. All of the boys gasped.  
  
"Alan! What happened in my Lord's office?" Gary asked, startled. Alanna shook her head, but said nothing and looked back down.  
  
"Alan," the prince said gently, "what happened? You can tell us you know. We wont tell anyone."  
  
What does that matter? Alanna asked herself. Its not like the entire court wont know I a day, at the least. She didn't answer the boys, but stepped back and admitted them into her room. She wasn't sure they were supposed to be here, but the duke had not said anything about any visitors. Thom was still sitting on the bed, but stood quickly when he saw the boys enter. All of them looked wildly from Thom to Alanna and back again.  
  
"Alan, what on earth is going on?" Gary asked, and the others, Jon, Raoul, Francis and Alex, all murmured their agreed confusion.  
  
Alanna looked at Thom for a short moment, and then back to Jonathan. "I, I- " she couldn't say it. She shook her head as another wave of tears forced their way into her eyes. She squeezed them shut, refusing to cry in front of any of them. Thom helped her out of the spot.  
  
"Your Highness," he said to Jon, and bowed. "Alan and I are brothers, and His Grace was speaking to us about a personal matter. It really isn't any of your concern." Alanna shook her head at her brother's audacity. She didn't understand how he could speak to the prince of the realm like that. Obviously, neither could Jon.  
  
"I don't care if its none of my business," he told Thom gracefully. "And it is, because Alan is my friend, and I care why he would be cr- sad about anything." he concluded, trying not to openly point out that Alanna was crying.  
  
"Highness," began Alanna sadly, "I – t have something that I … I have to tell you something," she said, clumsily stumbling over her words. Jon and the others waited patiently. She met Jon's eyes for a moment, and finally told someone her secret. "I am a girl," she whispered, and then quickly looked at her boots. She didn't have the courage to meet his eyes now.  
  
The boys said nothing, but Alanna could just imagine them appalled and disgusted. After a few seconds of silence, she chanced a look at them. They were staring at her, their eyes wide open, some of them looked like they were thinking hard, piecing together all that had mystified them about her over the past few months. She looked at Thom, standing on the other side of the room, looking at his own boots. Her eyes wandered over to Coram, who looked at her with some amount of pride. She looked away from him. As far as she was concerned, she had done nothing that was worthy of his pride, or anyone else's. She looked back at her friends then, and wondered if they were ever going to say anything.  
  
"Alan?" Jon asked finally, and Alanna shook her head.  
  
"My name is Alanna, your Highness," she said softly.  
  
"You're a girl?" Alex said, astounded by the sound of it. Alanna nodded mutely, too ashamed to say anything.  
  
"And so my Lord found out, didn't he Alan- err- Alanna?" Gary said quietly, and all eyes turned toward him. He shrugged, but looked at Alanna softly. "What did he do?' he asked her, sounding almost afraid to hear the answer. She shook her head, and wouldn't answer when he repeated the question.  
  
"We are leaving," came the soft reply from Thom. The boys all looked back at him, and then to Alanna as if to confirm it. She nodded, and Jon broke out.  
  
"Alan, I mean Alanna, you can't leave. You're a great page. How came the Duke just kick you out?" Alanna was filled with pleasure for a moment. He didn't think that she was a disgrace! But you are, said a mean and nasty part of her brain that wouldn't let her alone. You lied to them all, and you are no better than scum. She ignored that part of her for the moment, and looked back at the prince and her friends.  
  
They were all nodding, agreeing with the princes words.  
  
"Alanna," started Francis from the back of the group. Alanna looked at him and he continued. "What is going to happed to you? You wouldn't be disgraced or anything would you?" Alanna cringed, and looked again at her boots. They were getting boring to stare at. Francis continued, in that soft voice of his. "Alanna, you are our friend, you know that right? We will always be behind you." Alanna looked up to stare at them, and it was her turn to be open mouthed.  
  
"You, you…" she couldn't continue, but she didn't have to.  
  
"Of course we will," Jon told her. "You will be our friend no matter what, girl, boy or dancing bear." He smiled, inviting her to share his joke with him. Alanna said nothing, but a fresh wave of tears came over her then, and she made no move to stop them. She had the grace to look down at the tears fell, but this time she didn't have to look at her shoes. She could see nothing from the tears building up in her eyes. She sniffed, but whipped her eyes quickly on her sleeves.  
  
She looked back to the boys when she heard a fake sounding cough from one of them. Alex had hi hand over his mouth, and looked at Alanna with a strange look on his face.  
  
"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" Alex asked her slyly. "How can we be sure that you're really a girl?" he looked at her with slit eyes, and Alanna shivered, not sure where he was going with this.  
  
"What do you mean how can you be sure!?" Thom cried, outraged at this strange boy, and his accusations towards his sister. "The fact that we are being thrown out of the palace and disowned isn't enough for you!?" Thom was angry, and Alanna was throwing glances between her brother and Alex, who was still staring at Alanna with the calm of a cat, ignoring the outburst from Thom.  
  
Jon interrupted then, with the skill of his stature. "Alex, we are taking Alana's word as truth. She has no reason to lie to any of us." He said, diplomatic as usual.  
  
"But if what she is saying is true, that she is a female, than she has already lied to us enough for everyone else in the palace," he argued back, not taking his eyes off of Alanna.  
  
Alanna was starting to get annoyed. How could he not believe her? She was spilling her heart out to them, and one of her best friends did not believe her! Jon noticed this, and knew that a famed Alan outburst was not what they needed at the moment.  
  
"Alex, I know that Alanna is telling the truth. I don't know how, I just know it. All right? End of discussion." Jon's voice was final, but Alex didn't look like he had even heard.  
  
"Fine," he half hissed. Still not looking away from Alana's eyes, he turned around and walked out the open door. Alanna was ready to cry again. She knew most people would see it like the Duke and Alex. She had done a terrible thing by wanting to be a knight, and she hated herself for putting everyone in such a bad spot. Jon saw her starting to fall back to despair, and went over to her for the first time. He took hold of her elbow and made her sit on the bed. When she sat, he turned and faced her, meeting her violet eyes with his sapphire ones.  
  
"Pay no attention to Alex, Alanna," he told her softly. "He just doesn't see you the way we do. And I think I speak for all of us when I say that you are our friend, and we will like you no matter who you are." She smiled after his speech, and looked at the rest of the boys behind him. They nodded to Alanna in agreement with Jon, smiling to her as they did so.  
  
Alanna was so overwhelmed that she covered her face with her hands, not letting them see her cry. She had friends who loved her. It helped to ease the pain some. Thom came to her side as well, and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"It'll be alright 'Lanna," He told her warmly.  
  
Jon looked at them together for the first time, and smiled at how much they looked exactly alike. "Now I see why you two could pull this thing off," he told them, amused.  
  
Alanna nodded. She knew how much she looked like her brother. She had done well to come this far. At least you tried, a sad voice in the back of her mind told her. No, she told the voice, I will not give up. I am going to become a warrior maiden, even if it's not through becoming a knight. I wont give up! With this thought in mind, she turned her attention back to the prince, who was looking at her with a strange look on his face. The look disappeared though, when she looked back at him. He stood up then and stretched.  
  
Just then, a loud bell sounded around them, which made Thom jump into the air. The other boys just sighed. It was the bell for outdoor classes; the training and such. Alanna felt a pang in her heart. She would never be here again to hear those bells that dictated her life. She felt surprised to learn that she would actually miss them, but she knew she would. She would miss everything about being at the palace: the classes, the training, the meals and everything else.  
  
"You guys should leave now," Alanna told the boys quietly, not meeting their eyes. She would never see any of them again, it seemed. She stood slowly, and looked at Jon, tears once again forming in her eyes. She never thought she could cry so much. "Goodbye," she said, her voice filled with sorrow. To her complete surprise, Jon wrapped her in a big hug, and let go just as suddenly. The other boys all sad their goodbyes, shaking Alanna's hand, and Gray hugged her, like Jon had.  
  
As they were walking out the door to their own rooms to get ready for training, Jon looked back at her. "Just remember Alanna, no matter what, we are your friends." He smiled, and Alanna smiled back, for the first time that afternoon. She shut the door, then leaned her head against it and sighed. It was all so confusing. What would she do, now that she was going to be thrown out? Would her father disown her? She hoped not. She didn't know if she could live with that. She bolted the door after a moment, and walked back into the main chamber.  
  
Thom was still on the bed, looking at her with sad eyes. She sat down next to the wall, and put her head in her knees. "What now?" she asked Thom softly.  
  
Thom shrugged, at a loss for words at the moment. He leaned back on the bed and said nothing. Alanna let her thoughts wander. Would her father disown her? It was a fear that would not let her rest. What would she do if she were disowned? Could she find work anywhere? Probably not. How could she ever become a warrior maiden if she was a scorned person everywhere she went? And then the idea hit her like a fire arrow. Shang! She could become a Shang warrior. No matter that she was a bit old. They would have to take her when she told a master her story. She made up her mind. She would join the Shang and become a warrior maiden who took journeys and went on adventures. She could hardly contain her glee. Then a question swam up to the surface of her thoughts. Would she have to face her father at all if she wanted to join Shang? Why not simply escape on the journey to Trebond and go to the Shang place from there? She had no wish to stand in front of her father and hear another lecture like the one from Duke Gareth. She had barely gotten through that. She knew she wouldn't be able to sit through another one.  
  
With that decided, she went to her bed, shoved the already asleep Thom to the side of it, and lay down to sleep through the night.  
  
From the doorway that separated Coram's rooms from Alanna's, Coram watched the young girl sit on the floor, thinking hard about something. He saw her shove her brother over, and fall into the bad and into sleep. It was his turn to let his thoughts wander.  
  
What would the poor girl do now? Lord Alan would not react to this news lightly. Coram knew that the Duke was most likely right about the Lord of Trebond disowning Alanna, if not both of them. It was a horrible thought, but it was the truth of the matter. He would not want anything around the fief that would bring him such dishonor as a daughter who had tried to become a knight. Coram knew that she could have done it, had she been given the chance. She was a courageous lass, and stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be. Her hot temper had kept her safe in some areas of hiding her sex, but it was also her trademark; everyone knew the young 'lad's' temper was as quick to flare as a volcano, and just as hot when it went off. He smiled, having no clue where she had gotten that. She was a warrior, if he had ever seen one. She had what it took, except for the gender. She was a female, which made all of the difference in the world. It was a sad thing, but fitting in the world of Tortall. He shook his head. The poor girl was going to be heart broken when they faced their father. He would not forgive her for this. Thom he might find innocent in this, but Alanna would not in the slightest. He felt sorry for her, and wished with everything that the girl that he had helped raise didn't have to go through that.  
  
He went back to his own room then, wondering what on earth he would do with his own life now that he had been so shamed. He went to his own bed, and fell asleep thinking what skills he held that would be worth anything in the ways of the world.  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
The three woke the next morning at the knocking of someone on the door. Thom stumbled to the door, whipping sleep from his eyes, and opened it to reveal a servant in the palace garb.  
  
"Prepare to lave to palace, young sir," he told Thom in a sad, slow voice. "The carriage that is to take the three people is ready in one half hour in the courtyard." The servant turned, and went back down the hallway. Thom sighed, the memories of the past few days catching up with him. He closed the door and went into the room to wake Alanna to get ready. He was surprised to find her already awake, sitting on the bed, her eyes red and exhausted. Thom tried to smile at her, but he knew he failed horribly at that endeavor. He let it go, and went to the changing room to get dressed in his traveling clothes. Alanna did the same in the main room. When they were both dressed and whipping the last of the sleep from their eyes, they went into Coram's room. He was up also, sitting on his bed, staring into space. The twins silently stood in front of him, waiting for him to say something first.  
  
They were startled when he finally did. "I suppose that we should get some things straight before we leave." He told them, his voice slow and the sadness evident. "Firstly, I am proud of both of you, for trying to achieve your goals, and not giving up. Second, we are going to have some hard times ahead of us, especially you Alanna," he said sadly, looking at her. "I hope that all goes well, but it isn't likely. I only want you two to know that nothing comes easy, and if you try hard enough, you can get over all obstacles." He suspended his speech then, as someone knocked on the door at that moment. Coram went to answer it his time, and spoke softly with whomever it was. He came back to the room and announced to the two, "we need to leave now. Let's get going." The twins looked at each other for a moment, and then went to Alana's room and picked up their small bags.  
  
They walked out the door into the hallway, but not before Alanna took one last look around her room. She would miss it. She sniffed, but did not leak any tears. She would not cry in front of any adult now. It would prove to them that she was a weak female, and she would not give them any chances to humiliate her further. They walked quickly to the courtyard where the carriage waited, meeting no one in the hallways or outside.  
  
The reason for the absence of all of the people became evident when they stepped outside. It was still nearly dark; the rays of the sun just barely penetrating the horizon. Alanna yawned as the stepped into the carriage, where the head mother of the convent already sat, a look of stubbornness on her old face. Alanna ignored her, and sat across from the woman, looking out the window. The trip was going to be long and boring, Alanna could tell this already. She sighed. She thought about her promise to herself that night. Would she try to escape their keeper and travel to the Shang? Or would she face her father, and pray that he was compassionate in his punishments. And what about Thom? Wouldn't he want to come with her? No, she thought. He has no dream to become a warrior, he only wants to be a sorcerer, and that was not looking too promising at the moment. She wasn't sure what to do. So she stopped thinking about it for the moment, and just stared out the window as the horses in the front started to move, and they started their long journey to Trebond.  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
A/N: Hiya folks!! I updated in about two days! Amazing isn't it!! I think it's a first! Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter, its not too interesting, but has some important things in it. As usual, you all need to review if you want to story to continue!! And I need some feedback about what you think should happen to Alanna. What does every one think she should do? And all flames are welcome, as long as you have some "constructive criticism" in there! Thank you, and good night!  
  
And to some wonderful reviewers:  
  
Dreamcloud: thanks for your help with some parts, I think you know what they are! And I didn't leave it at a cliffie this time!! So I hope that your happy!!!  
  
Cassondra: thank you! I do try and be original in most of my stories! I hate the stupid ones that everyone seems to write over and over again! Look at some of my others for more, hopefully, original stuff!!  
  
Saphire Dreams: Sorry about getting there first!! I've had the idea for a while, just not the time to write it, but you are welcome to write the same thing!! I will read it!!  
  
Latest Redemption: thankx!! I hope this is what you, (and everyone else) thought the others would have thought of Alanna.  
  
And everyone else who reviewed!!! Temptress, Magix Pawn, SerenityLNguyen, Angilina Weasely, Lady knight, blue eyes, and everyone!!! I hope u liked this chapter, and I will try to get more soon!! I have to kinda switch between three that I have right now, but spring break is sooo relaxing that I think I can do it!! ;) So review, and you might get this story as top priority!!!!! TY everyone!!!! 


	4. The Road to Freedom

Caught!  
  
Chapter Four: Traveling  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. (and as to that I'm not even sure.)  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
Alanna wished she could sleep through their journey that morning, but her mind would not let her rest. It continued to give her a list of things that dishonored people could do in the world. For all the time she spent on it, the list was cruelly short. She tried to ignore that thought, only to have her mind ponder what life with Shang would be like. What would she do if she became a Shang warrior? She could fight demons and evil people forever, and people would never tell her that girls couldn't fight.  
  
She sighed. What good were dreams and fantasies now? She had dreamed for ages about being a Lady Knight, and look how far it had gotten her. She was a disgrace and an insult to femininity. Nothing would help her now, she thought pitifully. Stop it, she told herself. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and think of something that you can do. Like what, that nasty little part of her brain spoke up. She tried to push the doubt back, but it refused. You'll never be as good as the lads, it told her tauntingly. You're a girl, and a weak one at that, to be caught so early in your journey. Shut up! She told it angrily. You don't know anything! I can do whatever I choose, no thanks to you!  
  
Great, said the calm part of her brain. Your hearing voices; now they'll think you're a disgrace and crazy! She sighed again. It had become a vice for her in the past few hours. She didn't care. Not like anyone in this compartment is going to say anything, she thought to herself, looking at the other passengers in the carriage.  
  
Thom was on the other side of her, slouched down in the seat, snoring slightly with his mouth partly open. Alanna rolled her eyes at her brother. He had always been able to fall asleep in the oddest places. She looked past him, to Coram on his other side. He was also staring out the window, thinking hard about something. Alanna suddenly wondered what the Duke had wanted when he called Coram back after that horrible speech. Thinking of that made her angry with Duke Gareth all over again. How could the Duke think that girls couldn't be warriors? Hadn't Coram told her stories of warrior maddens that fought for Tortall a hundred years ago or more? Girls can fight as well as boys, Alanna thought at him fiercely. Although she could never say it to him, she had admired him before this. Now all she thought was that he was a slow-brained conservative.  
  
And what of Alex? That part of her mind asked. Alex had told her off in his own way; quiet, but harsh all the same. And why wouldn't he trust her? Hadn't they been friends since she had arrived at the palace? What made him feel so differently now that he found out who she really was? She shook her head gently, earning a stare from the Head of the Convent. Most nobles and commoners alike would side with Duke Gareth or Alex. The thought had plagued her before. Everyone she knew would see her as a freak that had tried to pass as a male to become a warrior for the crown. She would be hated throughout the city, possibly the realm.  
  
She stopped herself from sighing again, but stared silently out the window. She didn't want to think about what her father would do to them when they arrived at Trebond in a few days time. He would look up from his scrolls long enough to disown her and throw her out on her ear. She was convinced it was true. Her father would never want to have anyone like her around once he heard about what she had done. Even if he was absorbed in his scrolls and books most of his life, he still cared about what little reputation he had left as a noble, and a daughter who was dishonored would level him. He would get rid of her for sure. And what of Thom? What would Lord Alan do to him? Cast him out, as he was sure to do to Alanna? Possibly. What does it matter? She thought ruefully. I will be disowned, and that's all that will matter then. But Thom is my twin, thought a small voice in the back of her mind. What happens to one happens to both, right? I don't know, she finally settled.  
  
She let her thoughts wander for most of the morning; no one in the carriage was talking. When she looked around her, Coram was starring outside the other window, thinking, no doubt, of the trouble he was in with Lord Alan himself. Thom was seated across from him, slouched in the seat, snoring slightly. Alanna her twin at the moment; she wished she could simply fall asleep with all of this hanging over her head. She looked away from her twin, and her eyes wandered then to the Head Mother of the Convent. She too, was starring out the window. Alanna had no idea what she was thinking, but she didn't really feel it mattered…  
  
At that moment, the head mother's eyes wandered around the compartment, then rested upon Alanna. Alanna matched her, stare for stare. She could practically see her mind work; she was disgusted with Alanna. Her eyebrows came together, and her seemingly permanent frown deepened. It was the Head Mother who looked back to the window first, and Alanna followed her gaze.  
  
Back to staring, she thought depressed at the fact that she had nothing to do. She continued to let her mind jump from thought to thought, until the scenery got so boring, that she eventually fell asleep herself.  
  
oo00ooOOoo00oo  
  
When Alanna awoke, the carriage was slowing down, and as she looked out the window once again, she could see it was almost sundown. The rest of the party were getting ready, or waking up, in Thom's and her cases. Looking out the other window, Alanna could make out the small inn that they would rest for the night.  
  
She stood up and stretched her arms, which were stiff from being still for so long. Aware, Alanna looked at her arms. They were getting muscular. The knight lessons had finally begun to pay off; she was strong and lean from days of training in the heat, riding Chubby, and learning to become a knight. The thought struck a chord in Alanna. She felt sick for a moment, knowing now that she would never be able to become a knight, or a warrior maiden if she didn't take matters into her own hands. She resolved, then and there, to escape tonight, and make for the Shang training grounds. She would become a warrior, if it were the last thing she did. And it very well may be, she thought to herself glumly, and she stepped out of the carriage after the others.  
  
They found their rooms, one for Alanna and Thom, a small room for Coram, and another for the Head Mother of the Convent. This pleased Alanna just fine. She would be able to sneak out without Coram waking and reading her a strong lecture on running away. She didn't care what anyone would say, but Coram would only be a hindrance and keep her distracted.  
  
By the time the dinner bell was rung, Alanna and Thom had finished dragging their belongings up to the room they were to share. They hurried down, ravenous after missing midday meal due to traveling. Alanna and Thom sat down at a small, unoccupied table, with room for a few more. Serving girls brought them their food and drinks, and they gave a small thanks to the girl and began to devour their food.  
  
Coram arrived a few moments after they started eating, sitting at the twins' table with out comment, and was handed a plate soon after. As Alanna looked at him from time to time, he still refused to meet her eyes. Great, thought Alanna, exasperated. Now Coram is ashamed of me too. I wish things hadn't turned out so bad, another voice told her. I will miss Coram. He taught me how to fight, and started my dream. What would I do with out him? she asked herself. But you have to leave, she told herself. No matter whom you'll miss, it will all be better than facing Lord Alan in a few days. Though deep inside, Alanna wondered how she would get by with out her faithful servant, the man who had raised her, practically.  
  
She forgot her thoughts immediately, however, when the Head Mother of the Convent walked slowly and deliberately down the stairs. The innkeeper himself went to her and escorted her to a seat in the room. Alanna noticed, with some annoyance, that it was as far way from them as possible in the small dining hall. She shook her head and went back to her food. Thom finished his meal quickly, and looked to Alanna when he was done. As she was still eating, he looked swiftly around the room. The head mother was sitting at a small table, accompanied by, who Thom assumed, was the higher-class people that were at the inn. He recognized none of them.  
  
At that time, Alanna shoved the last bite into her mouth, and looked pointedly at Thom. Without so much as a word, both got up from their seats, took the dishes back to the kitchen and went back up to their rooms.  
  
The first thing they did was flop onto a bed, sighing. Thom finally broke the silence.  
  
"So," he began slowly. "Now what?"  
  
Alanna did not answer right away. When she finally spoke, it was in a strained voice. "I suppose we wait and find out what Father is going to do," she told her twin, hating herself for lying to him.  
  
Thom saw through her forced cheerfulness, and laughed outright. "Sister dear, if you ever sat around and waited for anything, I would be a hare." He stated clearly, enjoying Alanna's outraged response. "Now tell me," he told her, before she could yell at him. "What are you planning, and when, because I will be a part of it." He grinned at her, and sat back on his elbows.  
  
Alanna fumed. How could he have guessed? She felt her face get hot, and most likely red, but she continued to sputter at her twin. When he announced that he would be part of her plans, Alanna calmed, somewhat. How could she think that she could leave Thom? He was her twin, and her only companion in the world right now. She couldn't stay mad at him, not for only trying to be a part of her life. She suddenly flung her arms around Thom's neck.  
  
"Thank you, Thom," she told him, meaning it with all of her being. He laughed, and hugged her back. After a moment, they came apart, and Thom grinned at her.  
  
"So," he said again, grinning mischievously. "What are you planning that I don't know about, yet?" Alanna could only help but smile back.  
  
"I wont sit here and wait for Father to disown me, or both of us," she said, looking out into the room. "I am going to run away, and join the Shang. I will become a warrior maiden. No matter how I do it, I will." She added strongly, and Thom nodded.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you," he stated, calm as could be. Before Alanna could protest, he continued. "I wont let you run away and take all the fun!" he exclaimed at her. " I want to come with you."  
  
"But, Thom," she told him, her hopes dwindled, "you don't want to be a fighter. You want to be a sorcerer. What will you do?"  
  
Thom shrugged. "Maybe I'll go to Carthak, or to another country, and learn sorcery there! It could happen." Alanna thought this was crazy, and she told that to Thom.  
  
"But that's just the thing!" he exclaimed, overjoyed about something. "I have enough gift that anyone I go to will have to train me. They'll be so afraid of my power breaking out that they wont have a choice. And I'll just happen to find the best Mage to find my power," he told his sister, who was gaping at his audacity. She quickly shut her mouth, however, and folded her hands across her chest.  
  
"It's still crazy," she told him glumly. In truth, she was happy he had a plan of some sort. She would feel responsible if he never achieved his dream because of her, and Thom could tell.  
  
"It's settled then," he stated. "We can escape tonight, and never have to be with those who don't care about us." He finished with a nod, but Alanna thought of something.  
  
"But Thom, how are we going find the Shang?" she asked, worried that the plan had failed before it began. "I have no idea where the Shang is even located. How are we going to find out where they take students?" her voice got higher and more rushed with every word, and Thom finally stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down!" he exclaimed. "All we have to do is ask a person from a small village or something where the Shang students go when they leave. Its as simple as that," he told his fidgeting sister. Alanna was not so easily convinced.  
  
"How will they know?" she exclaimed, exasperated at her lack of knowledge of such things. She crumpled onto the bed, and sat to think. Thom stood in front of her, him pacing the floor now, looking worried.  
  
"How about this," he began, after a period of silence. "We ask some of the drunks downstairs if they know where the Shang live. They always seem willing to tell all, and they wont remember a bit of the conversation in the morning!" he exclaimed, grinning conspiratorially.  
  
Alanna laughed, and agreed immediately. They soundlessly crept out the door to the hallway and made their way towards the raucous din that was the bar downstairs, making sure to be as quiet as was possible passing the Head Mother's and Coram's doors, not sure if either of them were in or not. The twins made their way down the stairs, looking out into the chaos. Alanna was delighted. There were over twenty men here; some looked to be having a rowdy time, others simply sitting at a table, with a tankard in front of them and a sullen look on their face.  
  
Thom pointed to a smaller table towards the back of the room, where a middle-aged looking man with sandy hair in a bowl cut around his head and dressed like a traveler, like most in the inn were. He sat, dejected, with three empty tankards in front of him. Alanna thought he would be a very good candidate to spill anything they needed to know, particularly if his mood was good. She nodded to Thom, showing she was game, and they walked the rest of the way down, unnoticed by the brawling, cursing, drunk men around them. They made their way to the designated table, slowly, but deliberately. Thom was the first to sit next to the stranger, and Alanna, sat next to her brother. The man looked up when Thom sat, and starred at the two young children in the middle of a bar at night.  
  
"Hello," said Thom cheerfully. Alanna inwardly laughed at his lack of tact in these situations. "My names Tom," her twin continued, slighted not a twit at the man's silence. "What's your name?" he went on.  
  
The man simply continued to stare. Is he simple or something? Alanna asked herself. She was surprised when the man answered Thom clearly.  
  
"Me name's Darius," the man said, looking curiously at the young looking boys that had sat around him. Thom gave him no time to continue to stare.  
  
"I'm Thom!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing off the chair. Alanna let a small smile slip. Thom was always the actor, though at the moment he was doing very well. "That's Alan," Thom told the man, Darius, he had said. Alanna smiled at the man looking him over with a careful eye for the first time. He was a young looking man, not possibly over thirty, but there was a knowledgeable look about him, as if he had seen much, and learned more than he needed. Alanna looked him over, but stopped, awed by the unnatural color of his eyes.  
  
Alanna was accustomed to her own violet irises, but she had never seen another person, aside from Thom, who had any similarly unnatural eyes. He had deep blue eyes, so blue, that Alanna was sure they could almost be near her own violet. She said nothing, starring at him for a moment too long.  
  
Thom, having not noticed the strange man's eyes before, watched him and his sister stare at each other. Alanna was stunned, that he could tell, but the man? He was starring at Alanna in quite the same expression. Thom had an idea of what was going through his mind. He wore the look that most people did when they saw him or Alanna for the first time; they were looking at their extraordinary violet eyes. Thom wondered what his sister could be seeing that would give her the same look on her face as the man's.  
  
The man, Darius, Thom reminded himself, pried his eyes away from Alanna to stare equally at Thom. Thom, seeing for himself the strange eyes of Darius, understood. They were astonishing, if only for their likeness to his and Alanna's own eyes. Thom, getting over his astonishment quicker than Darius or his sister, spoke first.  
  
"You have very nice eyes," he pointed out calmly to Darius. He caught Alanna rolling her eyes at him, and Darius' small smile at relatively the same moment.  
  
"Not so bad ye'self," Darius told them, his accent hinting to Alanna as northern, and rough, probably a poor commoner, she thought silently. She wondered if he would be able to tell them anything. Darius continued to look between the twins, assessing their identical eyes, hair, and everything else, even their clothes, for the most part. Alanna knew she made the perfect appearance of a young boy. She felt a pang as she thought that if she made such a perfect appearance, how had they found her. she shoved that feeling down quickly however, and turned her mind to the man, and the information they needed. The conversation between Thom and the man ensued.  
  
Thom was making small talk with the man, who still looked suspicious of young kids in the middle of a bar late at night. Alanna watched, for the moment.  
  
"So," Darius declared, taking his eyes from Thom for a moment and looking over to Alanna for the first time, smiling broadly. "You bein awfully quiet youngling. Speak up. Or do ya let this other one do all yer talkin for ya?" Alanna wondered what to say for a split second, and then decided to simply be abrupt, and get to the point of the conversation.  
  
"We were wondering if you could possibly tell us if you know where the Shang fighters' headquarters are." She announced to the drunk in front of her. She could see Thom wince on the other side, but made her eyes stay on Darius'. He would be their key, and if not, they would ask as many people on the road they could, Alanna resolved. Secretly, she sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that.  
  
Darius took a moment to answer, looking thoughtful. "Aye," he said slowly, finally, "I might know where they train and keep their heads, but it's a long journey from here. Not one for runaway younglings!" he chortled, inviting Alanna and Thom to share the joke. When they made no movements, he stopped laughing and became serious. "I'm serious, you two best get home, and make up what ever argument you had with yer father to make you run away. The Shang don't take just anyone, and you wont be able to make it." he told them severely.  
  
"What makes you think we're running away?" Thom asked airily. Darius just smirked.  
  
"Only runaways ask where the Shang are located. Those that want to go freely are sent." Alanna grimaced. She hadn't known that. She cursed silently, and then turned back to Darius, who was watching her closely.  
  
"We didn't ask for your parental advice. We asked if you knew where the Shang were located, and if you could tell us." She stated curtly, not caring if she angered him now. Her own temper rose at this stranger, trying to tell them what to do. She was right; Darius looked slightly peeved, but said nothing for a moment.  
  
"Fine. You may try, but I wont be surprised when news travels north that two younglings with violet eyes froze on a journey." He told them arrogantly, but he lowered his voice, despite his harsh words. "The place where the Shang take on youngsters is a ways south of here, many miles, at the least. It's a hard journey, towards the capital of Corus, (Alanna paled at the news.) and a ways west. Quite close to the barony of Pirate's Swoop, actually." He finished, letting the news sink in on the two.  
  
Despite the news, the twins looked excitedly at each other. It wasn't far from here then. They could make it in about two days' time if they walked. Her lessons with Myles came back to her brain, and she remembered maps her had shone the class of the realm and its baronies. It would be a hard walk, but Alanna was up to it. She looked at Thom, her eyes questioning. He nodded, understanding fully. The man looked from one boy to the next, confused, and looking a bit disappointed at how well they were taking his 'bad news'.  
  
The twins stood, and Thom looked back at Darius, a smile on his impish face. "Thank you! Thanks a lot." He held out a hand to the man, and he took it, shaking slowly. Thinking dazedly that these were very strange children. Alanna nodded to him to show her thanks, and turned with Thom to return upstairs.  
  
They crept as fast as they dared to their room, and snuck back in. There, they stayed up for most of the rest of the night, planning the road they would take, Alanna trying as hard as possible to remember everything she had learned from their lessons at the palace. She tried not to think of the lessons themselves, how much she had enjoyed them, and what the boys there were learning now. She felt a pang again, but suppressed the urge to hate the scream or cry; she didn't know which she desired at the moment.  
  
The two finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, right on the floor, having not bothered to get up and go to a bed. When Alanna awoke the bluish-gray glow of the predawn hour was showing through the window and Thom was shaking her awake.  
  
"Alanna!" he hissed, seeing she was waking. "We need to leave now if we're going today. People will be up soon." Alanna was up, and moved to get her clothes and fix her pack. She found it already done. She looked accusingly at Thom, but he was preparing his own pack. She shrugged, silently thanking him for doing the chore, and got up from the floor stiffly. As she woke, she realized Thom was right; they needed to escape now if they were going to. As it was the inn's help would probably be up, preparing for the day. Alanna was not sure how late the Head Mother was accustomed to waking, but she knew Coram. He would wake and come and get them, and then their plan would be ruined. Alanna got fresh clothes on quickly; shoving those she had taken off back into her small pack. She donned tan breeches and a cheap blue tunic, fastening her belt knife to her belt she turned back to Thom. He, too, was quick in getting ready.  
  
They crept out the door, listening to the noises in the inn, praying everyone would get a late start on the day. They were in luck. No one seemed to be awake downstairs, and as the twins eased out the kitchen door they saw no servants. They made a dash for the trees, which were close to the back of the inn, passing the stables as they ran. Alanna, suddenly struck with a thought, stopped abruptly at the entrance to the stable.  
  
"Thom!" she whispered, loud only enough so he would hear her. When he turned back to her, eyes wide with fright, she smiled. "Horses Thom! We can steal a horse!" Thom grinned, and ran back to Alanna, who was already sneaking into the stables, trying to find a mount that would be sturdy enough to take them both, but docile enough to not fight while being stolen. Alanna went to the inn's supply of horses first, their owners' names scrawled out on slate on the front of the stall. She paused at the entrance to one stall with no name on the front and gasped at the beautiful mare inside. She was an amazing horse, with a cream coat and dark mane and tail. She looked like she would ride for days with the twins' weight on her back. Thom stood behind her and nodded.  
  
Alanna eased the bolt on the door open, stepping in to greet the mare carefully. She had no idea how this one would act, but got a pleasant surprise when the mare lipped Alanna's outstretched hand playfully. She's perfect! Alanna told herself. Alanna slipped farther in and collected the mare's tack, gently putting the reins over her head. She wouldn't worry about a saddle now, when minutes and seconds counted. She jumped with ease on the animal's back, amazed at how calm she appeared to be. Normally a horse would fight a stranger on bareback. She held her hand down to Thom, helping him up behind her. They settled their packs on their backs, and Thom grabbed Alanna's waist tightly. With a gleeful feeling filling the girl, she nudged the horse out of the stable, and took off down the road, her, her twin, and the calmest horse in the world, on the road to freedom. 


	5. The Shang

Caught!  
  
Chapter Five: The Shang  
  
Disclaimer: I take it you all know that I don't own any of these ppl? Good!  
  
And now, enjoy!  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
  
  
Alanna spent the morning's ride blissfully happy. She forgot her exaltation from the palace, her father's supposed disownment, and everything that had happened in the past few days, and enjoyed the ride. It was the first time she had actually been on a real horse, having only Chubby to ride for lessons. With the beautiful mare, which Alanna had christened Joy, underneath her, and her twin at her back, Alanna was at peace, for the moment at least.  
  
They stopped an hour past noon for a lunch break, turning the mare into the forest along the road for shelter. Alanna and Thom agreed that it was best that they weren't seen traveling, at least until they got far enough away from Coram and the Head Mother behind them.  
  
When they were situated, Thom and Alanna with scraps of meat and a small chunk of meat that Thom had managed to steal from the kitchen on their way out. Alanna let Joy off of her reigns to graze nearby. She trusted the horse was far enough away from her stable to take off for home.  
  
As the two sat and ate, they discussed their plans for the road.  
  
"Do you know how to get to the barony Pirate's Swoop?" Thom asked her doubtfully.  
  
Alanna was indignant. "Of course I do," she snapped, though in truth she remembered little from the maps and roads that they had learned in the palace. Truthfully, she had no desire to try and recall her lessons at the palace. They only reminded her of what she would never be able to accomplish, and those weren't the thoughts she wanted to have at the moment.  
  
Thom looked at her with one eyebrow arched, but wisely said nothing. He hadn't lived with his twin for ten years not to learn that she had a temper not to be trifled with. Alanna stared back, willing him to argue. They played the game of stares for a few moments, before Thom began to smile, then giggle slightly, then he outright laughed, breaking eye contact. Alanna laughed with him, and soon, after much laughing and eating, they were finished with their lunch.  
  
When the twins got back on Joy and took off for a second time they were in high spirits. They rode on for many hours, talking and eating apples that they took off trees on the side of the road. They did not pause until an hour before sunset, when Alanna began to worry about what they would do for the night. She voiced this worry to Thom.  
  
"Well," he began slowly, from behind her, "I suppose we could find a place to camp in that forest," he said, indicating with a tilt of a head to their left. Alanna wasn't sure she wanted to risk it in there. "Or," Thom continued, jovially, "we could find a nice looking way house and sneak in the kitchens or sleep in the stables or something." Thom seemed to like this idea, as he bounced with childlike glee in the saddle.  
  
Alanna had misgivings about sneaking in. it seemed too likely that they would be caught. "I suppose we should make camp for tonight," she told her brother, though not happy about it. "I don't really think we should be going to any inns along the way this close to Corus or our 'guardians.' I suppose that leaves the woods." Alanna decided, leading Joy off the road and onto a dirt path. It looked safe to her, and they could find a nice clearing someplace a way off the path and make camp. Yes, she decided, this won't be so bad.  
  
Oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
  
  
The only problem with Alanna's theory was actually finding a 'nice little clearing' that they could make a decent camp in. Everywhere both children looked was trees, trees, trees. Alanna was beginning to grow a deep dislike for trees. Thom, behind her, was fidgeting consistently, and Alanna was starting to get frustrated.  
  
Finally, after about thirty minutes of searching, Alanna gave up on finding a nice little clearing, and headed for a clump of trees on their right. We'll just have to camp under them, she thought glumly. She was not looking forward to it.  
  
When they finally shoved their way under the large willow tree's branches, Alanna sighed. This wasn't so bad. There was even a small black pit in the center, obviously where past travelers had made a fire. Alanna was eager to follow. She was cold, now that it was almost completely dark, and hungry. She doubted Thom was in a much better mood.  
  
She immediately dismounted Joy, and Thom followed her, looking around at the space.  
  
"Not bad," he muttered to himself, "not bad at all."  
  
Alanna nodded, but said nothing. She simply wanted to start a fire, eat, and sleep. She was deeply tired after not enough sleep the night before, then a day's ride. "Why don't you try and find some dry wood?" she told Thom, who nodded, and began walking around looking at the many pieces of discarded wood on the ground.  
  
Alanna started to unpack their bags, and get their supplies out where they could be used. She noted with some despair that they didn't have much food left, and knew that they would have to go hunting somehow. She shook her head, and looked at the rest of their items.  
  
They had two good sleeping sacks and Alanna couldn't wait to fall into one and drift off to dream land. But first things first, she told herself resolutely. We need to make a fire, and eat something. So she dug out the last of their rations, and went back to the pit that was to be their fire.  
  
Thom, she saw, had collected many good pieces of dry wood for the use of burning, and she congratulated him for this. He simply nodded, and Alanna figured he was as tired as she was.  
  
She quickly got a small fire going, trying to feed it bigger and bigger sticks until she had a nice blaze in the small pit. Alanna sat back and let the fire warm her through and through. It felt wonderful.  
  
Soon after, she gathered their food – two pieces of fowl leg and a large slice of bread – and skewered the meat on small twigs to set over the fire, and set the bread on a small rock close to the flames. They would both get warm soon, and then they could eat.  
  
Alanna smiled, and caught her sleepy twin's eye.  
  
"This isn't so bad, is it?" she asked him out loud.  
  
"Naw," Thom said with a grin. "I think I can stand the outdoors when needed." He winked at Alanna, and she burst out laughing.  
  
Sure, she thought to herself gleefully, Thom can love the outdoors as much as I love dresses!  
  
The two tins laughed together for a while, before Alanna decided their meat and bread was done, and took them away from the fire. She handed Thom his piece of meat, and began to devour her own. It tasted wonderful. They quickly finished both the meat and the bread, and then Thom gave a huge yawn.  
  
Alanna giggled slowly, tired herself. Together, they put out their fire, and rolled out their bags. Both tired twins crawled in to their own sleeping bag, and said goodnight to each other quietly. Alanna fell asleep immediately, not waking until birds chirped above her and the sun's rays reached their camp.  
  
  
  
oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
  
  
The next few days of travel were similar to the first for the two. They rode during the day, doing there best to stay off the main roads where they would be recognized. At night, they camped in any place they could find, Alanna trying not to be as picky as their first experience. They stayed on course as well as they could, not always sure of where they were going. Alanna was forced to ask another trader in an inn one night where the barony Pirates' Swoop, much to her discomfort. Nothing seemed to come of it though, except directions that told them they were headed too far east, and had to change directions.  
  
After three full days of riding and camping, both twins were exhausted-and in desperate need of a bath-but they had found the town that held the Shang training grounds.  
  
Walking into the town with Thom at her side, Alanna was nervous. They had hidden Joy and their packs in a nearby forest, and come into town together. Alanna fidgeted with her hands, but tried to appear calm as they walked down the main road of the small town. She could see many run down buildings and farms, but what caught her attention was the sturdy building at the end of the lane. It was obvious that this building was newer than the others; it did not have crumbling ceilings or dirty walls. Walking slowly towards it, Alanna could see that behind the building opened up enormous fields, each a training ground of some kind. As the twins got closer, they could see people in those different arenas, all different ages, from young children-obviously beginners- to adults, who were noticeably more experienced in the art.  
  
Alanna stopped in front of the entrance to the main building, trying to gather courage to face the unknown. /Come on/ she chided herself, /it cant be worse than anything else you've gone through. Can it?/ Alanna wasn't sure. /The worse that could happen would be you'd be turned down, and why would they ever do that? You just have to not let them turn you down./ With that resolved, she stepped up and walked through the door, her twin at her side.  
  
She had to wait a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she was startled when they did. it looked like a normal waiting room, though she could see no one behind a worn looking desk. Alanna had no time to ponder what to do, however, as a tall woman in breeches and a light shirt came walking around the corner at that moment.  
  
She paused, startled at the two children standing in her 'office'. "Can I help you?" she asked them politely, a hint of southern accent in her voice.  
  
Alanna stared for a moment, taking this rough woman in. She was tall; at least a foot taller than Alanna herself, and wore her hair in short cropped curls at her earlobes. She looked like a sweet grandmother to Alanna, but still seemed to have an under layer of tough warrior to her. Alanna admired her immediately.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," she finally answered the woman. "My name is…" she paused here, unsure whether to let this stranger know who she really was, a female, an exile form the palace. In a moment, she decided to risk it all. "My name is Alanna. Alanna of Trebond. And I want to become a Shang warrior." She let this sentence sink in on the woman, who looked thoughtful for a long moment, taking Alanna in as she stood.  
  
Alanna could see her eyes travel from her travel worn boys' breeches and boots, to her dirty tunic, and finally to her face. There, the women started, and Alanna knew she had come to her eyes. Everyone always reacted strangely to her and her brother's eyes. Alanna was used to it by now, but the fact that this warrior women did made Alanna nervous for some reason.  
  
She did not have time to dwell on it at the moment, though, as the women briskly stepped aside, and motioned for Alanna and Thom to walk in front of her.  
  
"This way, please," she told them, following at a brisk speed. She led them down a dark hallway, with many doors leading off to the sides. The woman led them into a small room on her left, where she motioned for the twins to sit in chairs that were placed in front of a wooden desk.  
  
"So," began the woman, "you're here because you want to become a warrior, correct?" she did not wait for an answer before continuing. "And what of you?" she asked, looked pointedly at Thom. "Do you too, wish to become a Shang trainee?"  
  
Thom grinned. "No, ma'am. I just came to help my sister."  
  
The woman nodded at this, and looked back to Alanna, who was now fidgeting in the chair. "Now, young lady, I need to ask you a few questions." Alanna nodded, but said nothing, and the woman continued. "But first, let me introduce myself. I am Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat, the trainer of the Shang, for now." Alanna only nodded. The Wildcat looked sternly at her, before continuing. "First of all, I want to know why you want to become a Shang warrior, you're a bit old as it is, and we cannot train every runaway girl or boy who happens to be mad at their fathers, and so to retaliate, they join the Shang. Most of the time we just send those ones back home." with that she starred pointedly at Alanna, as if trying to get the girl to admit something.  
  
If she was counting on it, she was disappointed. Alanna's only reaction was to straighten in her chair, and stare back at the wildcat. After a moment of awkward silence, Eda continued.  
  
"Well? Why did you come girl?" she snapped at Alanna.  
  
Alanna felt her face flush at the thought of telling this woman everything. But she didn't know what else to do? Should she lie, and make her believe that she was not running away, but really banished? Wasn't that true though? Surely her father had already looked up long enough from a scroll or whatnot to sign her banishment? She wasn't sure, but she knew that if she lied now, she would be lying her entire life to everyone at the Shang, and she was tired of lying enough. Hadn't it just gotten her into trouble in the first place? That decided, she squared her shoulders, and faced the warrior maiden in front of her.  
  
"I… I…" this was harder to say than she thought…. "I was in the palace," she blurted out. It's out now, just continue with it, Alanna told herself resolutely, and looked at the wildcat again. "I was in the palace, in Corus, training as a knight. I disguised myself as a boy and trained with the pages." Alanna, staring at her knees, ventured a glimpse at the wildcat. She was gazing at the girl with an expression Alanna couldn't decipher. It looked like a mix of wonder and humor. Alanna hurriedly looked back at her knees and continued before she lost her nerve.  
  
"I was found out though, and forced to leave the palace, with my brother, Thom," she said, not looking up, but nodding her head in her twin's direction. "so I escaped and came here, because I want to be a warrior more than anything else, and I will do anything to get it." she added, emphasizing her last statement.  
  
When she looked up again, the Shang master's eyes were not on her. She was writing a note on her desk. Alanna was curious, but did not venture a peak. She didn't want to risk any wraths for inconsequential things like curiosity. When the woman was finished, she looked back at Alanna.  
  
"I think you have spirit, Alanna of Trebond, but you'll need more than that to join the Shang. 'Tis a hard life we lead, and training is not easy. But we shall see. We shall see…" she trailed off, and then got up from behind the desk. She started out into the hallway, and said, "follow me please, I will show you the training grounds, and you can meet come people."  
  
Alanna was overjoyed. She was going to be a Shang! Oh joy! Her spirits soared as they walked outside into the sunlight, and Alanna took in everything that was happening around her.  
  
She could see the training grounds fully now; groups of men and women, boys and girls, drilling hard and long in the hot sun. Alanna was warmingly reminded of the palace training yards, and she felt sadness and joy at the thought.  
  
The Shang Wildcat led them through the practice yards and past the trainees. When she finally stopped, Alanna had worked up a sweat, and Thom was panting behind her. The Shang wildcat was talking top another warrior, this one a male, broad shouldered and muscular. Alanna was reminded of Duke Gareth, and she could tell this man maintained a rigid training ground just like her favorite training master at the palace. She liked him at once.  
  
When Alanna and Thom stood calming next to Eda Bell, the man in front of her sized Alanna up. She felt like she was being viewed naked, his gaze was so piercing. She tried hard not to squirm, but looked him directly in the eyes, stare for stare. The man said nothing, but turned and led the group back to the main building, the Wildcat following him, with Alanna her shadow, and Thom bringing up the rear.  
  
After a short journey back to the building-the two warriors in the front talking in whispers, and Alanna and Thom silent behind them-they went into a different office, the man's, Alanna presumed, and sat there. The Wildcat stood behind the man, and Thom and Alanna sat in front of them. Looking at the hard warriors staring at her fiercely, Alanna couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding at this journey. Maybe she shouldn't have come. Should she try to escape now? No! she told herself fiercely. I will be a warrior, and no one is going to stand in my way. I am not afraid! Her resolve hardened, Alanna willed herself to stare back at the two, unblinkingly, and seemingly unafraid.  
  
After a short moment, the man spoke.  
  
"Hello, Alanna of Trebond, is it? My name is Antony, the Shang Griffin. I am master hear, trainer of the initiates. The Wildcat tells me that you wish to become a warrior of Shang, and that you were in fact disguised as a boy in the palace?" he paused, waiting for Alanna to confirm this.  
  
She nodded, slightly, and the Shang Griffin continued.  
  
"Very well," he said, nodding. "I am not sure what to do in this situation. You obviously have much determination and courage to fulfill your dream, however, you are older than most who begin-"  
  
Alanna tried to interrupt, but the Griffin held up a hand. "No, young lady, hear me out. The fact remains that you are too old to begin training, (Alanna's heart broke at that moment) However," he said pointedly, and Alanna perked up a bit, "seeing as you have been training in the palace with pages I see no reason to disregard your application on that reason alone." He smiled slightly at Alanna, and she tried a small smile herself.  
  
It was going to be all right! She was going to get in! Alanna could barely sit still in the chair she was so excited, but the Griffin noticed this.  
  
"Alanna, you will need to remain calm as I have a few more questions for you." Alanna nodded, and resolved in her seat. "Very good," he commented, and looked down at a sheet of paper in front of him. "Right, Alanna, I need to know, is your wish to become a warrior the only reason that you come to us, or are their alternative motives?"  
  
Alanna considered what he was asking for a moment before answering. "No sir, I have no wish to betray my father. As far as I know, he has already disowned me, and wants nothing to do with me. I want to become a warrior maiden for me, and only me."  
  
The Griffin seemed contented with her answer, and looked at his paper a final time. "And one final question Alanna." She nodded, and he continued, slowly, holding the girl's gaze sternly. "Do you, or anyone in your family, have or practice the Gift? This is vital, and I will know if you lie to me, girl." He was back to stern and foreboding, and Alanna shrank back in her seat.  
  
"Yes sir." She told him, quietly, afraid of his reaction. "Yes, I have the Gift, and in plenty," she added, just for good measure.  
  
The warriors' reactions were instantaneous. They looked at each other with hard gazes, and then turned back to Alanna. She didn't like those looks. They held sorrow, rigidity, and most of all blank refusal in both pairs. Alanna knew what they were going to say before it came, and opened her mouth to argue.  
  
Before she could make a sound, The Wildcat spoke.  
  
"Child, I am sorry. I can see how much you work for this dream, but we do not allow students with the Gift to train in the Shang. It is unheard of, and most un-allowed." The Griffin nodded in agreement, and Alanna broke.  
  
"That's not fair!" she cried, getting to her feet. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, and she knew she was loosing what short temper she had, but at the moment she didn't care. These people were being discriminatory against her, and she was not going to take refusal so easily. This was her last hope, she /had/ to accomplish her goal! "You can't not let me join simply because I have the Gift! Why? It can be useful, used to heal and al that!" By now she was yelling at two full-grown Shang masters, but she had lost her temper. "Why?" she cried out once more, before throwing herself back into her chair, and glaring outright at the two in front of her.  
  
Their reaction would have been amusing, had Alanna not been so angry. They both were staring at the girl in front of theme with downright bewilderment. It was amazing, this small girl yelling and telling them they were wrong. Their eyes were slightly out, and the Griffin was speechless. The Wildcat, however, was quicker to collect her wits than her counterpart.  
  
"Young child, I will not be spoken to in that tone!" she snapped at Alanna, whose only response was to glare harder. "we have perfectly logical reasons for our actions, and if you were inclined to listen, and not throw a tantrum like a child, you would know what they were." Alanna muttered incoherents under her breath, but listened, nonetheless. "The reason that we refuse to allow those with the Gift to train as Shang is simply because Shang is a strict lifestyle. It is never easy, and always difficult. Those with the Gift would require additional training to maintain their magic, and that is not possible in Shang. You need to focus all on one subject, or both will fail." The wildcat finished, and sat on the desk in front of Alanna, willing the girl, whose head was now down, to look up.  
  
Alanna was not willing to go down with out a fight. "But Ma'am," she began looking up from her knees. "I am not afraid of work. I will train harder than anyone, with my gift and the Shang. I can do it, I can!" she cried desperately, willing them to listen to her, to see her point.  
  
"That is enough, girl," boomed the Griffin from behind the desk. Both Alanna and Thom beside her jumped. "I will not listen to the whining off a girl-child who cannot deal with the truth. We have told you that you cannot join Shang, for a variety of reasons. Now deal with it like an adult or go home." The man looked to be at the end of his own temper, but Alanna cared not.  
  
/I'll show you!/ she though ferociously at him, glaring defiance. /I will be a warrior maiden, no matter what anyone says to me!/ She took one last look at the two masters before turning on her heel and walking out the door, Thom following closely.  
  
Alanna practically ran out into the now fading daylight, towards the end of this horrid street, and back into the woods. She knew that Thom was having trouble keeping up, but she didn't care at the moment. She was filled with intense pain, and she wanted to run away from it all.  
  
She left her brother, and ran blindly into the woods, ignoring his calls behind her. She ran, just for the sake of running, and tried desperately to ignore everything around her.  
  
She knew not where she was, or what direction she was headed, she only knew that she wanted to get away from everything. She felt a sea of wild emotions blow through her. She was angry, angry with the Shang masters and angry with herself for everything, coming up with the plan to switch, getting caught, everything. She was terrified also, terrified of what lay ahead. She had no plan anymore, and she felt completely lost without one.  
  
But more than anything she felt misery, for everything that had happened to her in her whole retched life. Her father hated her, always ignored her, she was cursed with the dream of becoming a warrior maiden, and when she tried to achieve this dream, she was shot down at every turn. She felt undoubtedly sorry for herself, and though she knew that was a useless feeling, she clung to it, for the sack of numbing all of the other pains in her heart.  
  
And still Alanna ran. Whether she ran for minutes, hours, days, she had no idea, but she did know that she was running, and she cared about nothing else.  
  
When Alanna finally began to grow tired, she slowed, and finally stopped, wheezing, her lungs burning with exhaustion. It took long moments for her breathing to return to normal, and when it finally did, she leaned onto a tree trunk for support, surveying her surroundings.  
  
She was not in a part of the forest she was familiar with, but that was not surprising. She had only been in the area for a few days; she couldn't be expected to know everything. She did continue to look around though, to find any tree that might do for shelter for the night. It was indeed night, and Alanna began to feel regretful for running off on Thom. He had not done anything except be there for her, putting aside his own dreams for hers, and how did she repay him? By leaving in a moment of weakness. She was disgusted with herself, though not enough to head back the way she had come.  
  
Alanna sighed. What would she do now? Nothing ever went right for her, did it? Poor Alanna, she thought tiredly, always gets the short stick. /Stop it!/ she scolded. Feeling sorry for yourself with do no good. Think Alanna. Alanna tried hard to think about what she could do, about her present situation and the long run. Nothing worked; she couldn't control her thoughts.  
  
Alanna cursed under her breath. She tried to close her eyes for a moment, and think. It wouldn't work.  
  
Suddenly, the sneezes hit her three at once. Alanna looked up wildly, before ducking back and sneezing four more times. When she was finally able to wipe her nose and clear her eyes, she looked up, and gasped.  
  
  
  
oo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo00ooOOoo  
  
  
  
A/N: well??? Whaddya think?? Please review! It means a lot! ty. And thank you everyone who reviewed last time: Fearless Gaia, crazNM, TigerEyes, Temptress, Jilla Kalla, Kiria, Lady Cythrea, and everyone from earlier chappys!! Luv ya all!! thanx so much! 


End file.
